


I Give You My Heart

by 9240Lena



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Angry Thranduil, Comfort, Disobeying Orders, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Incest, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mirkwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pampering, Parent Thranduil, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil, Protectiveness, Rivendell | Imladris, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Swords & Sorcery, Taboo, Tenderness, Top Thranduil, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9240Lena/pseuds/9240Lena
Summary: Bad dreams led to a confession.Two souls. A relationship, tender and passionate.A mutual kind of love so strong it scares them in ways they don't understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a movie marathon, and had many feels. Hence this.  
> Come, let us embark on a journey of longing, fluff and smut thrown in a blender that is this story.
> 
> 07/01/17: Edited briefly, not much changes. Should be smoother now, like Legola's hair.

Ever since he was escorted through the door, his gaze was fixed on the crowned elven king who ignored his presence; didn’t even look up from his papers when he crossed the room. He shuffled to the king’s side, just close enough to touch if he wanted, he murmured, “ _Ada_ …”

The soft intimate greeting caused a visible reaction, the words that formed at the tip of the quill turned out a little rushed, the minute difference was enough to be taken as a good sign. With mustered courage he inched closer, tugging gently at the wide sleeve of the king’s apparels, “I’m sorry…”

The scratching of quill on paper didn’t pause, but Legolas could sense a change in the air as the older elf softened his stance although his voice was still aloof and detached, “For?”

“I missed morning practice, and was absent at breakfast.” Legolas answered his hesitant voice a bare whisper in the silent room. Internally, his heart is thumping loudly, gleeful that the older elf didn’t reject his bold move by touching him without permission.

With a light cursive, the elven king finished his writing and inserted the quill back into the ink bottle. Setting the papers aside, Thranduil looked up at his heir, keen eyes scanning the elfling’s appearance for his health condition, “And why is that so?”

Legolas cast a surreptitious glance towards the older elf, then looked away when Thranduil’s pale colored irises bright with astute scrutiny, silently appraised him expressionlessly which made it all the more unnerving. Rubbing the smooth fabric still in-between his fingers, he stuttered in his haste, “I-I overslept…because I had a…bad dream.”

Thranduil furrowed his brows, his piercing stare chased Legolas’s darting ones. He was aware the young elf has always been bad with omitting certain truths whenever necessary, however not this dreadfully horrid. “You’ve been having much of these bad dreams lately.”

Legolas perked, surprised that the other knew and remembered, in his delight his posture subconsciously relaxed while his eyes sparkled with radiance. Thranduil lowered his head, shifting his gaze slightly down and away at the obvious display of happiness illuminating Legolas’s features. He did not believe nor reckoned to be so withdrawn lately that such a vague statement of concern was worthy of such evident joy, regardless of that, the innocent indication of joy was no deceit.

With a turn of his wrist, he freed his sleeve from the young elf’s hold, grabbing the falling hand as Legolas pulled away, “It’s affecting your daily life. This is troubling.” Thranduil uttered, rubbing a thumb over the warm skin of Legola’s palm, mapping the ridges with his fingers, “A consultation-”

“No!” Legolas exclaimed, his voice taking a higher pitch as he continued, “I don’t need a healer. I’m fine, I’m not sick.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes in displeasure, the corners of his lips pressing into a thin line, “If you’re going to keep lying to me, do it better.”

Legolas flinched at the cold tone, he curled his fingers around the larger hand in a loose hold, the skin clasping his was dry and callused from handling weapons, a hand that raised and protected him, and he is betraying that trust.“ I cannot say.”

“Reason.”

“It would displease you,” Legolas said under his breath, glancing towards the older elf to find him looking right at him with an incomprehensible expression, “anger you even.”

“You will with this rate you’re going.”

Legolas glanced around, fidgeting on his feet, looking anywhere but the elven king who has a firm grasp on his hand, “I…you…we.”

Thranduil remained silent. The smaller hand in his curled tighter in grip, Legolas is avoiding his gaze yet refused to break physical contact, the stuttered whisper, the fidgeting, and the apprehension. It concerns him, and it mustn’t be good.

“Look at me.” Thranduil commanded, his voice stern, and he detected the visible jerk the young elf made before he turned to face him with dread. “You had recurring bad dreams. What happened, what did you see?”

“I cannot say.” Legolas murmured, his expression pained as if the bare memory of it seared him, “I cannot.”

Thranduil sighed, almost in resignation, “Did death come for me?”

“What? No!” Legolas shouted alarmed that the elven king considered that at first thought.

Thranduil was deeply comforted by the raw display of refusal at the assumption of his death, lips curling up in a small smile, he pulled the young elf towards him, “What is it then?”

A pale flush blossomed across the young elf’s cheeks, his eyes fixed towards the floor, voice soft as a passing breeze. “ _Ada…_ we were…together.”

Thranduil raised a brow at that abashed expression, perplexed, “We’re together right now.”

“I meant…together, together.” Legolas stressed, and he saw the moment of realization dawn upon the elven king’s youthful features.

Thranduil knew it wasn’t rare for elves to copulate with the same gender, while he too had his fair share of partners, he is highly opposed to the idea of Legolas in the bed of another, but he didn’t think his child viewed him as a prospective partner. “Do you desire me so, Legolas?”

The elfling flushed red all the way to the tips of his pointed ears, “You're a celebrated beauty known to many across middle earth, an alluring image during sleepless nights, and just how am I immune when I’m this close.”

Thranduil let out a soft chuckle amused, his heart tingled with warmth at the only praise that matters because it came from his child, “Legolas, little green leaf, I didn’t know you looked upon me in that light.”

Legolas let out a strangled sound at the overly affectionate name, embarrassed beyond belief, he couldn’t bear to be in the presence of the other elf no longer. With an agile rotate of his wrist he extracted his hand from the older elf’s grip and bolted towards the door with a kind of swift nimbleness only an elf could possess.

However it was no match for Thranduil who had predicted it, with a wide side step and opened arms, he cornered the skittish elf between himself and the table, his arms securing the young elf in place. He watch the elfling tense up, breath catching in his throat, eyes staring wide at him; dark pupils dilated in panic.

“ _Ada…_ p-please…”

Thranduil leaned down, his breath brushing against Legolas blushing cheek, “What is it?”

“Let me go.”

“Not till you answer me this,” Thranduil said into the elfling’s redden ear, his voice teetering on a tease, “Tell me. Is this considered a bad dream?”

Hands were pushing weakly at his chest but Thranduil didn’t budge, instead he pressed closer, his arms encircled the elfling in a slack embrace, the wide sleeves of his cloak enveloping the elfling’s figure.

Legolas took short breaths to calm himself and each intake was filled with the sharp heady scent of the elven king, their positions were so intimate, so close; he could feel each breath Thranduil took, the emanating heat of their bodies, their synchronized heartbeats. It has been so long, long enough for him to forget when they last been this close, “Not quite exactly.”

“What do you wish of me then?” Thranduil asked, holding the elfling close, the thin frame was just the right fit in his arms, close but not suffocating.

Legolas breathed shakily, his voice insecure, “Are you disappointed with me that I hold such thoughts?”

“No.” He caressed the silky strands on Legolas’s head, and felt the elfling stiffen momentarily then relaxed, careful hands grasped the front of his apparels as he nuzzled into him.

“Then this isn’t a bad dream.” A muffled voice came from the elfling, his face hidden entirely in his robes, Thranduil smiled fondly. “ _Ada…_ I wish for you.”

 “Do I have your love then?” Thranduil murmured, he palmed Legolas’s cheek, pulling him back so he could view his face. Legolas’s cheeks were flushed and hot, the tint in them darkened as he met those bright eyes, peeking up at him behind his eyelashes with overwhelming emotions and a trace of coyness.

“ _Ada…_ you do have my love.” The elfling replied with a firm whisper, “Always have.”

A strong burst of affection and impulsive fondness surged in him like a recklessness that could not be calmed, before his mind has caught up to him he has already brushed his lips across those heated cheeks in a lingering kiss.

“How adorable,” Thranduil sighed, his lips breaking into a soft smile that answered the elfling’s, “You’re mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cheesy I could have nachos with this.  
> This pairing is so adorable it hurts me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, happy weekend!  
> A fluffy treat for you all who worked so hard during the week!

It has been weeks -Legolas has been counting the days- since the brush of a kiss in Thranduil’s study. The elven king made no move to further their intimacy after that day, only innocuous touches that were of fond parental affection, never did Thranduil’s hand trail below his shoulders, and that irked him to no end.

They have exchanged sentiments, and going by the way eyes trail after him wherever he go, how those heated gazes fall upon him coveting his attention, he certainly did not think of himself as unattractive.

That is why he is plotting a scheme, and he’s going to execute it tonight. He smiled to himself as he made his way towards one of the shorter paths, his pace quicker than usual, wanting to catch the elven king before he leaves for his locked chambers.

Passing the dismissed royal guards along the way, he made his way down the meandering pathway leading up the crowned seat, and there he saw the tall figure standing poise upon the steps of the throne, immersed in an urgent message he had in hand.

Legolas came to a stop at the base, he watch the elven king fold the parchment and slip it into the inner pockets of his coat, “Is everything alright?”

Thranduil turned to the elfling who gazed up at him with concern, “Nothing you have to worry about.” With a turn of his body, he descended down the steps and the elfling came to his side, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come for you.” Legolas said, body pressing up against the older elf, hands clutching at the lapels of Thranduil’s floor length coat, the implication was clear.

Thranduil paused, and then sighed, tucking the stray strands of platinum behind the elfling’s ear, “Too early for that.”

Legolas bit his lip, “I’m not a child anymore.” Thranduil stared at him; pale orbs glinting with a harsh intensity that made him want to take a step back.

“You’re not a child, but still too young.” Thranduil turned his gaze away, his tone low with caution, “It will put much stress on your growing body.”

“ _Ada…_ but I need you,” Legolas pleaded, the absence of intimacy gnawed at him like an addiction longed to be sated, his expression was one that could bear no refusal, full of yearning and sorrow, he begged, “ _Ada…_ please.”

Thranduil regarded the elfling attempting to entice him by coaxing, his posture submissive and vulnerable, coupled with his outward appearance that seemed to glow with an aura of intangible power, glittering like starlight; it enveloped them both in a vaporous film.

Legolas was all he saw, like a small jewel in the quiet of night, a beacon in darkness, bright and ingenuous, luring the unsuspecting, drawing them closer to bind them to his mercy. He was seduced, and almost succumbed to the elfling’s wishes, but by instinct as a king, he realized he was spellbound, and out of all kinds of magical charms and spells, he noted this was a weak spell, feeble in strength due to its incompleteness.

Breaking the delicate glamour with a faint jot of power, like a thin shred of cloud blown apart by the wind, it faded to wisps and dissipated.

He could have, should have shattered the enchantment the moment it was cast, if not for the fondness he already had for the elfling, he wouldn’t have reacted to such a weak magical beguilement. And by that he was both amused, and exasperated by the type of measures the elfling would take to get what he wanted.

“Naughty.” Thranduil scolded, swatting the back of the elfling’s hand twice sharply. He recalled the enthralling image again, and how close he was to succumb, he added sternly, “Don’t ever try that again, do you understand?”

Legolas jutted his bottom lip out slightly in a small pout, his blue eyes twinkling with the barest of tears, “ _Ada…_ ”

“I said no.” Thranduil chided, his harsh tone taken to that of a parent ordering a disobedient child, “What’s your answer?”

Legolas sagged in defeat while Thranduil gave a small patient smile, a smile that bribed him into compliance, now he understands why there were talks among the elves that said the elven king is not in the least afraid or ashamed to make use of his good looks to achieve his goals. If he must say, his _ada_ is the naughtiest; he was just following his example. “I understand, _ada._ ”

“Good boy.” Thranduil praised, running a hand through the elfling’s hair, combing the strands with his fingers, and he watch Legolas’s eyelashes flutter at the sensual caress. “Here is your reward.”

Legolas blinked his eyes open in puzzlement, he felt a strong arm hook around his waist, pulling him towards a firm chest, his chin was lifted by fingers, and a pair of lips descended upon his.

The body pressed up against him tensed then relaxed, melting into him as arms encircled his neck in an embrace, hands running their path through his long hair. Trailing his tongue across the parted lips, he slipped into the warm inviting mouth, their shared kiss is wet, and passionate, lips meeting sultrily as they spoke of their mutual attraction again and again.

He held the slim body against him as the elfling’s knees buckled, shuddering in his arms at his teasing ministrations with his teeth and tongue, a soft whimper sounded pass their locked lips, a sound so delicate, it tugged at his heartstrings.

Thranduil pulled back, breaking the kiss with a wet smack of lips, he smiled at the dazed disheveled form of the elfling in his arms who is all but leaning his weight on him; his cheeks, and lips flushed, blue eyes glazed over with a shimmer of tears.

With a thumb he wiped away the trace of spit from Legolas’s redden lips, caressing the blushing cheek with the back of his hand, he murmured, “Are you satisfied now, little leaf?”

Legolas shuddered at the sonorous voice laced thick with sensuality, he blinked slowly, gaze fixed upon the alluring features of the elven king. The seasonal crown upon his fair head gleamed under the light, casting scintillating specks across his face; the elf seemed to glow with a striking brilliance that came deep within his soul. “ _Ada…_ you’re not playing fair.”

Thranduil laughed, light and airily, under the golden ambiance, his pale orbs gleamed with flecks of blue as they twinkled with mirth. Legolas was hypnotized by the genuine rarity of the sight, it made his heart ache with tenderness, and with fierce protectiveness. He is the only one to gaze upon such an open demeanor, and it will only be him, the knowledge of it made him giddy; what he would not do to protect it.

His _ada_ , so frightening strong in strength and spirit, graceful, bewitching, and enchanting, a gorgeous, ethereal haunting figure always so alone. In those pale eyes, he saw the age and crippling past, the memories too painful to mention.

At this point, he felt an intense desire for him, and despair nearing hopelessness. It is heartbreak that shaped him, an unforgettable entity in Thranduil’s mind he could not fight, could not compete, for it is his _nana_ , the one who brought him to life _,_ the one who loved him more than life, but if he could heal him even just a little; he would no matter how long it will take.

“I’ll protect you, _ada_.” Legolas whispered a promise, holding the elven king’s face in his palms as he leaned up on his toes to press his forehead against the older elf, their breaths ghosting over their faces in hot wisps, “I will.”

Thranduil held the elfling close in a tight cuddle, his rekindled heart cocooned with Legolas’s devoted words. At this moment he felt so utterly and completely infatuated, he felt a vehement urge to hide the elfling away from the eyes of the world.

At this moment, he felt he could do anything, and succeed.

“My greatest treasure,” He murmured, his voice laced heavily with adoration; he pressed a loving kiss to the elfling’s lips, “my little leaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooch.  
> Smooch.  
> Smooch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most difficult chapter for me to type, if i compared it to the previous 2 chapters which practically flowed to me.  
> I had to balance their personalities, and include a sort of intimate mood to them.  
> A softer mood, a mellowing change, something they would gradually reveal around the other as they get comfortable.

Legolas and his company advanced nimbly through the thick somber forest, at their backs the harsh gurgle of rushing water faded to the background. Despite the uneven terrain with minimal footways, they agilely made their way through soundlessly, putting a widening distance between a shallow brook they have just crossed.

Dappled sunlight filtered through the broad leaves of trees, the thin brilliant rays flickering across the shaded forest floor as a low wind rustled the branches, and above their heads the sharp calls of birds rang obscured in the lush canopies. The atmosphere of the woods is still, a ephemeral stretch of tranquility, and at time like these the susurrus voices of the forest called out to them, rustling leaves waving like hands, branches creaking and stirring, the trees seem to lean in close as though murmuring a secret. Their fleeting voices were messages, news from faraway lands, and sightings of a presence belonging to the old and new. When queried most sincerely, the voices whispered a cryptic answer; fog.

Whatever it is, news would be brought forward to the elven king’s attention if he hadn’t already noticed the odd movements in his forest. One of the few prevalent views circulating among the elves of Mirkwood was that their acutely observant king has the woodland animals serve as his ever watching eyes all over the realm. Ridiculous as it sounds, their king has yet to be wrong with pinpointing the location of intruders they were sent to eradicate.

Stepping out from under the shade of trees and onto the well trodden path, home was in sight, solid and camouflaged. Legolas hasten his steps as he hurried down the bridge towards the guarded gates which opened to the identifying signal of a blown horn.

Unlike other days, he did not seek out the elven king’s company without delay but instead took a smaller side path, making a short route to his chambers.

In the privacy of his own personal sanctuary, he pulled out the item he had hid as stealthily as he could in his apparels, as far as lost items go, it was ordinary; a book. It was unlike any other books, not a notebook, more like an end product, a conclusion, the kind that gets published, and he is holding the original.

He found midway during the mission, how it attracted his attention, he could not describe it, but he felt strangely drawn to it, and he did not wish to alert anyone especially his _ada_ , not until he was sure it could be of use.

Cracking the book open to carefully examine, it is apparent the dedicated author had spent exhaustive amounts of time to create such detailed notes on the subject of, Legolas did not know, considering it is written in a hand he could not understand, he wasn’t sure if it is even considered as a language, it was similar to symbols.

Bewildered, and highly curious to its contents, he subconsciously thought of the Lord of Rivendell, it is widely known that the dignified elf-lord is a lore-master, an erudite; well-versed in many languages.

Stuffing the book under the mattress, he washed up, and then in the evening, he joined Thranduil for dinner, which was perfect up till the moment he remembered he has to bring up the topic of leaving Mirkwood for an unknown extent of time. With their current relationship, he assumes his _ada_ would not react too kindly, and he wondered what he would have to do to convince the older elf.

Thranduil regarded Legolas curiously as the distracted elfling once again fidgeted in his seat, pushing his food around on his plate to make it seem like he ate, and the elfling was not one to waste food. He turned to face Legolas, “Troubles?”

Legolas jolted, his thoughts scattered at the sudden question. Glancing towards the older elf’s direction, he found the elven king watching him, silently awaiting his reply, a slim goblet of wine balanced between his fingers, the claret liquid swirling against the clear crystal as the elf twirled it absentmindedly, the casual gesture however did not put him at ease. “It’s nothing.”

Thranduil pursed his lips together, his brows furrowing slightly, it very well expressed his disbelief and displeasure.

“ _Ada_ …I…in due time you’ll know.” Legolas faltered, reaching across the table to grasp at the older elf’s hand, Thranduil was not smiling, but he could detect a small change in his eyes, “I just want to be sure before telling you.”

Thranduil held the elfling’s determined gaze for a moment, then sighed, squeezing the smaller hand in his in silent acceptance before letting go to take a sip of wine, “Be careful with what you currently possess.”

Legolas coughed, startled by the indication, he swiveled to scan the detached elven king, his voice sputtered in his haste, “You-how, how did you?”

Thranduil cast an impassive look at the flustered elfling, a look that said he should have known better what he was entirely capable of. Settling the goblet down while pushing his plates to the side, he pointed out blatantly, “So you do have something I wouldn’t agree with.”

Legolas stood up hastily, his chair scraping across the floor in a grating screech as he exclaimed loudly, “ _Ada_!”

Thranduil beckoned the miffed elfling over, and after Legolas grudgingly shifted to his side, he pulled the unsuspecting elfling down onto his lap. He smirked, highly pleased with himself as he witnessed the exact moment the indignant expression readily morph into surprised embarrassment, a obvious blush rising steadily up the elfling’s neck to creep up onto his cheeks.

“What are you doing? We could be seen!” Legolas blurted in a hushed whisper, looking around for prying eyes, he moved to get up but the hold Thranduil had kept him firmly astride on his thigh. “ _Ada_!”

“Let them see then,” Thranduil declared, a wry smile curling at his lips, his pale orbs gleaming with an unknown passion, “I’ve gathered some of them have such fantasies.”

Legolas groaned, abashed and defeated, covering his face with his hands, he peered between the gaps of his fingers grinding his teeth at the entertained elf as the elven king chuckled softly.

“Now, now,” Thranduil lightly pulled the elfling’s hands down to reveal his face once again, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Legolas’s ear, his voice was calm and even, “You have been getting yourself in binding situations lately.”

“I’m a free elf.” Legolas proclaimed whilst straightening his back, he stared into Thranduil’s chatoyant orbs, the bluish hue shifting to a faded green at his adjusted angle, “What’s adventure without danger?”

“When you’re out there, I can’t protect you.” Thranduil professed under his breath, his unambiguous utterance fragile to the ears and heavy to the heart.

Legolas picked up on the anxious concern in Thranduil’s eyes and was both touched and guilty all at once. He didn’t reckon the elven king would have been distressed to such an extent, keeping him constant in his thoughts during his absence.

Wrapping his arms around the elf’s shoulders in reassurance, strong arms went around him as the elven king returned the embrace tightly, pulling him closer.

“I can protect myself just fine. I always did, and always will.” Legolas declared quietly into the crook of Thranduil’s shoulder, sleek strands tickling his lips as he breathed, “You have to trust me.”

Thranduil combed his fingers through the elfling’s hair, undoing the loose tangles with a gentle run, “You know I do.”

Legolas nuzzled into the elf, the words spoken into his ear was silvery soft in volume, but loud in context, to have that spoken affirmation he knew exactly what it must have meant to the other. In the comfortable serenity that lingered, wrapped in tranquil warmth of security, he felt reluctant to part with the older elf tonight, “ _Ada_ …”

Thranduil hummed in acknowledgement, looking up at Legolas as the elfling leaned back, “Legolas?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Legolas played with a lock of Thranduil’s hair, curling it and twirling it around his finger, his voice was softly hesitant. “I want to be near you.”

Thranduil regarded Legolas quietly, his gaze roaming over the elfling’s youthful features, admiring how comely he has grown to be, a lissome figure of boundless energy and liveliness, his positivity catching.

He was enamored, a subtle sensitivity flourishing at the innocent heartfelt reliance, melting his heart, flooding his mind with fervor; it is a form of rashness that came when they were around each other. Warm breaths over parted lips, they were mere inches away to kiss, and he naturally knew staying with the elfling would evolve into something else, and he is not ready to change that, to stop this waltzing dance of sensuality around each other; he didn’t want Legolas to grow up too fast.

Just when he was about to make a mild refusal, a gossamer touch of magic glided over his bare skin, the familiarity of it made him exude a trace of power, scattering the shadow of a building spell. He stared at the elfling on his lap, his gaze mildly disapproving.

“You have agreed not to use that again.” Thranduil emphasized, and Legolas blinked, blue orbs dazed with confusion. Bemused, he pressed two fingers to the elfling’s forehead, holding back his powers to emit a weak gleam which amplified to a lucid glow upon contact, he pulled away and the effulgence dimmed till it faded, his voice was of wonder when he stated, “You have no control over your powers.”

Legolas tilted his head, mystified. One moment warmly affectionate, the next displeased, and now, baffled, and a little…regretful. He scanned his _ada_ , brows creased, “ _Ada_ , are you feeling fine?”

“Yes, I am.” Thranduil wrapped his arms loosely around Legolas’s slim waist as he continued, “Apologies, I’ve misunderstood. The spell just now was done subconsciously; your powers were reacting to prevailing thoughts.”

Legolas pressed his lips together, and then nodded slowly, “Therefore?”

Thranduil ran his sight appraisingly over the elfling, a teasing smile painted his lips when the elfling shivered visibly, his resonant voice lighthearted when he acknowledged, “I assent to your desire to remain with me tonight.”

A rapid blush colored Legolas’s cheeks, and the elfling looked away self-consciously, the tips of his ears tinted pink. Thranduil chuckled thoroughly delighted by his reaction, pressing a chaste kiss over the warm pointed ear he hummed thoughtfully, “I surmise it’s opportune for you to master control with Lord Elrond at Rivendell. It’s healing ambience would do you favors.”

“I’ll set out tomorrow.” Legolas replied without much pause, relieved at the fortuity of events. Sliding off the elven king’s lap, he stood up and tugged at the older elf’s arm, pulling him up, “Now, let’s go to bed.”

Thranduil let himself be guided out of the dining hall towards the location of his secured quarters, he purposely fell by a step behind the elfling to have Legolas lead him along by the hand, they moved swiftly down hallways and winding paths, their footsteps silent despite their quick pace.

At an empty corridor located deep within the heart of the ever expanding domain, the elfling tugged him through a set of sturdy chamber doors, sealing it behind him, locking it shut.

Thranduil stood motionless in his private bedchambers, a place that had long since been a surrounding of safety and comfort to him, unlike his original chambers which he had ordered sealed, never to be opened again, was a place of painful remembrance and memory.

Under the kind warm light charged with energies of healing crystals he had placed, all is silent except for the soothing flow of a small stream not far away. In his comforted state, a dreamy haziness crept into him, and when Legolas drew him towards the foot of the luxuriant bed, pushing him down, he complied with the motion and let himself fall backwards onto the soft surface.

Focusing on the elfling from his recumbent position, Thranduil dragged his crown off, letting it slip from his fingers to carelessly tumble onto the carpeted floor. Reaching up, he ran a hand through his hair, and he noticed each of his movements was followed by keen eyes, the emotion in them intense and revealing; the air around the elfling glistering faintly with specks of magic.

He had Legolas undivided attention and he relished in it. Pulling his arms above his head in a long stretch, Thranduil arched his back, and he made no attempt to stifle the purring groan that rumbled up his throat. The magic in the air intensified, a shimmer traced across his skin, and his eyes met Legolas’s; the dazzling blue aglow with entrancement.

“You…” Legolas started, then trailed off whilst the elven king undid the first few hidden buttons on his robe, eyes wide he stared as the elf tilted his head back, tugging at his collar to loosen the stiff fabric, dragging out his breath as he exhaled breathily.

The elven king is lying sprawled, long silvery locks fanning out across the bedspread in a tousled flow, shorter strands framed his viridescent eyes which were locked upon his, the deep shade of the duvet resplendent against his refined radiance.

It is an effortless beauty, the elf is as deadly as he is beautiful, and in his unguarded manner with a sort of subtle vulnerability and inconspicuous charm, he is certainly more formidable.

The elven king did not even have to try being beautiful, but he did so anyway, and he knew Thranduil did it just to frustrate him, he knows the elf wasn’t planning to do anything else; he would refuse even if he had asked.

In short, Thranduil is a tease, and there is nothing he could do about it, but that does not mean he would not retaliate.

Legolas bit his lip, scowling a little, “You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Am I?” Thranduil ran a hand across the smooth duvet, feeling the coolness before it took to his temperature, he patted the wide space beside him, the motion so normal nonetheless closely personal, Legolas was jealous of whomever that was gestured for company in such a way before him.

Legolas kicked off his shoes and climbed up the bed, straddling the elven king at the hips, his knees pressed up against the body between his thighs. Crossing his arms, he sulked, the words profound with possessiveness were out of his mouth before he could process it, “You can only have me.”

While Legolas shrank internally from mortification upon realization, Thranduil steadied the elfling with a firm clasp over slim hips, he looked up with drowning fondness, “I’m yours alone.”

The look on Legolas’s face was one that Thranduil could only describe as jubilant, his visage aglow with a blossoming flush, dazzling blue eyes reflecting so much happiness it overwhelmed him with a wondrous feeling, a sense of quieted bliss he didn’t know he was still capable of fills him. He is liberated that he was able to make someone so beautiful so happy with a promise that was evident.

Legolas parted his lips to say something, and then resigned not to, shifting his bottom against Thranduil’s pelvis, he leaned down to press a kiss to the smooth skin of the exposed jugular, against his lips he felt the strong throbbing pulse, in his ears the beating of a healthy heart thudding, the pounding sound reverberating within his own chest, thumping into a synchronized rhythm.

Wrapping his arms around the prone figure, Legolas buried his face into the curve of the elven king’s neck, there he trailed chaste kisses up the bared throat, nipping softly with his teeth, making numerous reddening marks, and between his parted lips he soothed with his tongue.

“Be gentle with me, mavournin.” Thranduil coaxed, exhaling a dull groan at the sharp pinches of teeth, he skimmed his hand over the elfling’s slender waist, stroking circles, purring when the elfling took to using his lips instead.

Exerting an inconspicuous jolt of power, he activated the crystals in the room which glowed dimly in response, and gradually a delicate whiff of lavender and pine infused the air, along with a modified spell used to encourage restful slumber.

Legolas resisted a yawn as he leaned back, shifting himself on the older elf’s hips, he gave the elf an once-over, voice gleeful as he snickered, “You look ravishing like this, _ada_.”

Thranduil laughed quietly, a froth of exhilaration bubbled in his chest at the infectious gaiety in the elfling’s tease, “This happy?”

Legolas did not answer but Thranduil sensed the playful triumph emanating off the elfling, the delight in his eyes were tell-tale, so is the drowsiness that became apparent as the elfling suppressed a yawn behind a hand. He sat up to press a chaste kiss on the elfling’s lips, “Time to rest, the moon is high.”

Legolas murmured a hazy acknowledgement, and then fell onto his side, shifting up the bed till he lay against the pillows; his eyes were already falling shut when he snuggled into the softness.

The efficacy of the spell worked fast, and he soon felt the effects. Undoing the loose knots on the bedposts, he unfurled the thin drapes and it enclosed them in a comfortable veil of blurred sight. Shifting to lie against the multitude of pillows, Thranduil clasped Legolas close to him, and unlike the elfling who succumbed himself to oblivion, he chose to enter a state of suspension where he is capable of restoring his powers and at the same time remain receptive to his surroundings.

Surrounded with the healing energies, his eyes fluttered close at the weight over them, senses cast across the chambers in vigilance, and for now till the morning comes, he rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for little leggy to go out, and grow, and make some trouble.  
> Because he can.


End file.
